Hand held reciprocating tools, such as electric reciprocating saws, include removable blades which permit the use of different cutting edges as may be necessary for cutting different materials and for the replacement of worn or damaged blades. This requires a blade mounting system which allows rapid blade replacement while accurately and firmly coupling the blade to the tool. One problem with blades for hand held reciprocating saws is breakage at the junction between the blade and the substantially narrower tang.